1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to auxiliary means to improve the steering of outboard and inboard-outboard motor boats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An outboard motor for use in propelling a boat is of the type wherein the motor is attached to the transom or rear end of a boat and pivoted about a vertical axis. The motor has a propeller at the lower end, and therefore the motor and propeller assembly turn as a unit. To steer the boat the entire unit is pivoted about its axis. When small boat motors are employed, the steering is usually accomplished manually by a steering arm extending in a horizontal plane from the motor so that the total motor is pivoted about by manipulation of steering arm. For larger motors it is common to employ remote steering means. This may be in the form of a steering wheel or steering stick having cables extending to the motor. When the steering wheel or stick is moved in one direction, the cables transmit the motion to the motor to move it and thereby steer the boat. Inboard-outboard motors have a separate propeller assembly which is pivoted about a vertical axis rearwardly of the boat transom. Power is supplied by a motor located within the boat through a gear arrangement. Steering is accomplished as with an outboard motor except that only the propeller assembly extending rearwardly of the boat is turned. Inboard-outboard type boats universally employ a steering means, usually a steering wheel.
As previously stated, with small outboard motors the steering can be accomplished manually but with large outboard motors and inboard-outboard motors a steering wheel or steering stick is employed. When the motors are exceedingly large and the motor thrusts are not excessive, steering can be accomplished without great difficulty. However, with large motors which generate high torque, steering requires a substantial mechanical force and steering becomes tiresome.
To assist steering of larger outboard motors and inboard-outboard boats it has been known to employ a fin located in the propeller slip stream. The fin reacts with the stream of water from the propeller and when turned at an angle, torque force is applied to the propeller assembly. Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,879 entitled, "POWER STEERING SYSTEM FOR BOATS" for an example of the use of an auxiliary fin located in the propeller stream for steering a boat. Other references to the use of auxiliary fins are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,149,605; 2,993,464; 1,116,749; 1,540,079.
These references show that thought has been previously given to improved steering of boats; however, with prior known devices, problems have existed which have not made them universally accepted. Particularly, prior known devices have not provided means for transmitting steering motion to fins in such a way as to eliminate slack or delayed response.
This invention overcomes this problem, and other objections to present-day steering systems and provides improved means of reducing the force required to steer a boat of the outboard or inboard-outboard type.